Conventional computer modules include a motherboard with a central processing unit (CPU), memory, and other components mounted on one side of the motherboard. Although some smaller components (e.g., resistors) are mounted to a second side of the motherboard, the larger components, such as the CPU and memory cards, are typically mounted on one side to facilitate mounting the motherboard in a chassis.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of this disclosure.